


𝐄𝐑𝐖𝐈𝐍 𝐒𝐌𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐇𝐂:

by bxnnylucifer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnnylucifer/pseuds/bxnnylucifer
Summary: ➯ 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐭; 𝐬𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞➯ 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬; 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐬➯ 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐱𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝟏,𝟖𝟎𝟎
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐭𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫: 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐫𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲 &  
> 𝐛𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐲𝐥𝐮𝐜𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐫 (𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐲 𝐦𝐞!)

  * ♘ “give your hearts!” erwin yells before charging toward reiner with his white horse, scouts following directly behind. “advance!” a final order slips from his lips before he’s ambushed by a crouching titan, biting hold of his right arm and lifting him through the air. you freeze, watching your commander fall victim to the disgusting threat— pulling the reins of your horse before going solo after him. “advance!” he repeats, knowing not to distract us now, knowing if his last words were to be anything it’d be an order to follow through with the mission. 
  * ♘ eyes on erwin, you rush towards the creature in efforts to save him. looking back, you watch the fellow scouts fall into turmoil- being snatched from horseback and eaten clean off of the grounds. his tendon tears and you calculate the likelihood of the fall killing him on impact. jumping from your saddle, you use your odm gear to spring off of the nearby titan and swing into him- body crushing into his, knocking your breath loose from your lungs. 
  * ♘ much heavier than you, tucking yourself under erwin breaks the fall but the toppling weight crushes your bones. he’s still conscious and you know you must stop his bleeding— meaning a radial artery being severed calls for battlefield cleanup. to cease a scream of agony and alert the surrounding titans, you apologize to your leader before smashing him over the head with a nearby rock.
  * ♘ out cold, erwin’s body grows hard. while grabbing for a broken bottle from your satchel, you rip into a shell with your teeth before dousing the remaining alcohol over the open wound and smearing a black gunpowder within. spitting the cartridge aside, you exhale sharply— knowing to cauterize this amount of a gash would fail, but hopefully suffice in getting him back to base. a flame spreads over what remains of his bicep, pulling him out of his unconsciousness only briefly before sitting up and slamming against the ground again. wrapping what part of cloth was ripped from your scout’s jacket, you bandage him before slipping your gear hooks into his harness. spotting a foxhole, you drag him as if he were a sled— shoving him inside and out of view before prioritizing finding captain levi. 



  * ♘ two days have passed before you’re called to be presented. two large doors stood before you when levi pulled the gilded handle into erwin’s commons. immediately dismissing the captain, the commander had hopes for a private conversation. he was in a rough, rugged state. his facial hair was neglected and you’d never seen such a state of his unkempt hair before. a collared shirt was the saving grace in his modesty, leaving him almost exposed if you were to look a little too long. 
  * ♘ “why didn’t you inform anyone of your field knowledge?” he asked— almost scolded— as if knowing would’ve, _could’ve_ changed the lives of comrades lost. 
  * ♘ “i did not finish my exams, commander. i hold no official title. i joined the scouts instead.” you honestly admitted, looking into his eyes for it felt wrong to glance elsewhere. 
  * ♘ “your orders are to resume them, immediately. we could use a doctor. i will see it done.” erwin stated, demanded even. instinctively, you raised your fist to your chest in salute before adding a ‘yes, sir’. assured in dismissal, you turned to the two barriers you had just entered. 
  * ♘ “scout—” he spilled out, like he had spoken too soon. “thank you.” erwin said. turning to him, you smiled lightly. it was then, when you should have left— accepting his humble gratitude for your own good. but one knows what they say about curiosity. 
  * ♘ “may i look?” you couldn’t help but question, seeing the state he was in, you pitied him. he nodded and you were at his bedside, slowly snaking the tied sleeve over the stump of what's left of an arm. wincing, erwin moved forward and you noticed just how much he had slacked in two days. you smiled to yourself, amused at the idea of levi itching to clean his superior. it was the third time he caught you looking when he spoke up. 
  * ♘ “what is it?” he wanted to know, smirking himself. you wrapped the new cotton against his skin before standing to retrieve what was on his stand. a straight razor in one hand and shaving cream in the other, you returned to his bedside before lying it on his leg and hesitating your next move. wordlessly, you reached your palm to his cheek. _warm_. there was a glaze in his glossy eyes. 
  * ♘ “let me.” you insisted, for you’ve been nothing but familiar with his flesh the past few days— there’s no use in being so shy now. shaking his head in approval once more, his contact never broke with you. from fetching the pail and cloth, he watched you move around the frame before you brought your hand back to his face, almost as if it belonged.
  * ♘ bouncing between the lines of innocence and inappropriate, years of touch starvation started to seep from him. rubbing your palms together with the white foam, you push the product onto his pores. erwin bit at his cheek, trying not to stare. a blade skimmed across his skin like silk, leaving a streak of smoothness with it. your pupils followed suit, sure to be steady, and his followed yours. over and over you traced his lines before almost finishing up. a sharp sigh left his lips, his eyes shut. “did i hurt you?” you halted, retreating your hand before he caught your wrist in natural reaction. 
  * ♘ “no.” he blinked, still having hold. “you can come closer.” erwin offered more than admitted. swallowing, you showed slight panic— there wasn’t much more room between the two of you on the bedside. you stayed silent, thinking of how the suggestion wasn’t suitable. biting the corner of your bottom lip, you moved your hips and went with the wild thought. 
  * ♘ slowly, you settled on straddling him. sure not to trespass unto forbidden areas, you moved at a pace that was safe. with no objection, it was a sign that he approved. your legs interlocked, thigh met thigh and you were face to face. thick tension filled the fading gap as your judgement clouded— unsure of what you were even doing, heart the same as a ticking time bomb. 
  * ♘ “you should sit up,” you whispered, not taking your eyes off of his irises. your mouth ran dry, desperate in salvia to coax your throat. obliging, erwin placed his only palm to the mattress when his knuckles ran white with pressure to push his weight up. you shifted into a new settlement, stabbed with a heated subject. your eyes widened in reaction without realization— the final chance to withdraw having just went out the window. he watched intently, seeing how you subconsciously stroked against him. 
  * ♘ sitting in seconds of silence, you tossed the blade aside before returning both hands to him— eyes dancing between glimmers of his own and his lips, both glossed with a desire of mutual, carnal thoughts. you leaned, you did, you tried. a colliding of hot breaths was all you two were allowed before a rapping repeat of knocks placed against the door’s wood. 



  * ♘ after a few days of work your task was complete. hurriedly, you and hange burst through the door with eager and a collection full of inventions. she’s the first to notice he’s shirtless, propped and resting against the side of his desk with a cup of tea when she yelps at the sight. your eyes are preoccupied on the box of gadgets before you look up, already entering the office. 
  * ♘ “erwin, we worked on these all night and they—” you spoke before stopping, excited to unveil the dedication you hoped he’d admire. hange adverts her gaze when you finally look to face him. it’s his abdomen, you notice first. “they—” you lingered, trying to continue even as you gawked at his stomach, begging yourself not to focus on the bulge in his boxers. “are for your arm.” you smiled, flushed with a crimson blush against your cheeks. 
  * ♘ he’s yet to speak, only setting the delicate porcelain cup to the desktop as your eyes meet his and then passed them when you notice another figure through the open quarter frame. she’s asleep, bare and wrapped in his sheets. her back was exposed to his intruding company, showing her skin. 
  * ♘ “oh—” you audibly mumbled, realizing what you had walked in on. your eyelids clench as tightly as your heart does. blinking to shake it off, you set the contraptions to the floor before reaching for hange’s hand and exiting abruptly, dragging her down the hall. 



  * ♘ the following formations were awkward, short even. it’d been two weeks since your run-in and not a word has been spoken of so. facing him in a line of duty was never like this before, a solid salute from the scouts discharged to carry on with separate ways. 
  * ♘ “doctor,” he called— knowing of your recent news in promotion, subtlety he hinted at it. your feet stopped in their tracks. 
  * ♘ “i see it’s done its job.” you nodded at the wooden prosthetic you designed, attached to his limb with belts and buckles— sneakily commandeering the conversation. 
  * ♘ he scoffed in a light laugh. “it’s sturdy.” he flipped his new arm outward, displaying its dexterity. “very helpful.” he added, before looking back. “i wanted to thank you—” he appreciated once more before trailing off. “and apologize for—”
  * ♘ “nothing to apologize for, sir.” you said sternly, tightening your muscles and standing straight before saluting in hopes of an end. “am i dismissed?” 
  * ♘ he grew frustrated, a glimmer in his eye and twitch in his brow suggested so. stepping forward, a tension filled between the two of you once more— this being as thick, yet different in tone. you weren’t sure of what would happen next. your balled fist lie amongst your chest as he leaned a little to speak ever so softly. his warm breath skimmed the top of your ear. 
  * ♘ “i couldn’t get you out of my head. it was interfering with my work, and wrong of me as your commander.” he confessed lowly so that only your ears were to hear, his voice hot and intoxicating. “i thought it would go away.” he kept going, only pausing because his next words were hesitant. “she wasn’t you.” he disclosed, raised, and cleared his throat before announcing your dismissal to onlookers. 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➯ 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬; 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐬𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐭, 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐮𝐧𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐚 𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐤  
> ➯ 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐱𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝟏,𝟖𝟎𝟎

  * ♘ it was cold and beginning to dusk. a small brisk bit at the air when you huddled together, clenching your paperwork between your arms. you thought you would review recent titan studies while you ate.
  * ♘ levi was distracting the elites in your peripheral, surely discussing last minute strategies before mess. you caught a glimpse of the blonde, heart hurt man before you darted your eyes back downward. erwin’s quote replayed in your mind as you walked from your room to the dining hall. 
  * ♘ _“fuck”_ you thought, never minding the reflection- he was right. he was your superior commander, and it was taboo to get involved with him in such an intimate manner. you cut through the lantern-illuminated alley in efforts to be alone.
  * ♘ “(y/n),” a cadet interrupted your train of thought as you passed him— leaning against the brick wall, paying him no mind. he was tall, and you weren’t sure of his name from lack of knowing the new recruits. knowing it was a mere mistake, you stopped to correct him on how you were addressed— as a doctor, and a higher rank. your eyes met his to speak. “i’ve noticed something about you.” he stated, twiddling a stick in a spinning fashion, never looking at it. 
  * ♘ “go on.” you granted him, knowing this wasn’t ideal. 
  * ♘ “everyone’s sought after someone.” he started, eyes dangerous. he stepped closer, reaching for a stray strand of hair that swept your face when he pushed his limit. “yet, you have no one.” he whispered almost. “no one we know of.” you jerked back once his fingertips made contact. “you don’t visit the locals, you—” he tried before being cut off.
  * ♘ _“cadet—”_ you warned with spite, knowing this was wildly inappropriate. 
  * ♘ “we see how you look at him.” his voice reaching a deep and darker decibel with intent. “you don’t want others thinking you’re a commander’s favorite, do you?”
  * ♘ uncomfortably close, his eyes began to wander before he sucked his lip between his teeth. you only realize now that you’re backed against the mirroring wall in an act of retreat and surrender. it felt as if a frog had formed in your throat, anxiety coursing through your veins.
  * ♘ “you can’t think you’re the only one, _right?_ so, tell me who you think about at night— it must be _aching_ for attention?” his hand skimmed your inner leg, running over the leather straps.
  * ♘ flocking your folders to the ground before drawing a blade that sits in your thigh sheath. in a snap, it was sitting against his throat, scraping the section that saves your carotid. one hand steady on his neck, the other barring him backwards into his starting place, hand clenching his shirt in as tight of a grasp as possible— his head smacked against the aged concrete. “what a _stupid_ comment to die for.” you spat at him, matching his tone and narrowing your eyes in anger. “ _this_ is what you have to do?” you barked more than questioned him. 
  * ♘ as his section leader, you scoffed but spoke up. “if i hear of this happening to anyone again— of _the idea of this—_ i will gut you like the swine you are and feed you to the titans, myself.” you threatened, making sure he knew your stance when you sliced perfectly into his skin. brown pupils dilated before you in pain, he screeched. 
  * ♘ wiping the bloody blade on his scout’s cape, you ordered him. “go get stitched, and tell them what you did to deserve it when they ask.” the boy shook his head frantically, accepted the offered cloth and plunged it into the affected area. 
  * ♘ _“fucking scum, sack of shit cadets.”_ you curse to yourself, sheathing your knife before crouching to gather the data. hands worked to bundle papers back together when you noticed him, standing at the entrance of the alley- some fifteen feet away. you dropped your head as if it suddenly weighed the weight of the world, sarcastically smiling at him when you soon raised it back up- snorting air through your nostrils.
  * ♘ “i’ll see it handled.” erwin said, coldly. there was no sympathy, no comfort in his voice. 
  * ♘ “thank you.” you said, still processing what has just happened. documents safely secured again, you brush by him when he grabs at you— jolting you back into a defensive manner. 
  * ♘ “you sure you want to do that?” you asked, refusing him the eye contact as you stared ahead. “i still outnumber you in good arms.” erwin snickered at the joke only you could make. 
  * ♘ “mouthy today,” he quipped, kind of into it. the blatant disobedience does something for him, for not many dare to rebel. he instantly let go, seeing as he shouldn't have done that after what he’s just witnessed. a smile couldn’t help but spread across his lips, seeing a woman he’s not so much as even kissed. he swallowed a shallow air before he let the next words almost spill from his mouth, changing them at the last second. “there’s no doubt you could take me.”



  * ♘ the mess hall was loud, rowdy— no place to work. you took a wooden bowl of stew back to your room and finished reading before showering. it’d been a long day and you were due to clear your mind and body of the grime and disgust that comes with the job.
  * ♘ you lie awake, the game of cat and mouse had become too much. his words, his scent, and his breath against your skin was what you daydreamed of. it was shameful, you knew that, and maybe that's the factor of what added to it. you wanted to know what he liked, disliked, how he felt— you’d already brushed against it, you knew he was large, you just were curious of how it would fit. it was growing more and more sinful, to the point where the sight of him was avoided. 
  * ♘ frustrated and on a whim, you jumped from bed to robe in satin. you quickly tousled your hair with your fingers before walking to the doorway. peeking through the crack you made sure the corridor was clear. _“what am i doing,”_ crossed your mind, you shut the door in doubts. _“no.”_ your two judgements instantly fought, finally saying ‘fuck it’ before you shifted in tip-toe form through the foyer before reaching the double doors. 
  * ♘ you must’ve stood still for an entire minute before knocking your knuckles over the oak.
  * “who is it?” erwin called from the other side, shooting stars through your organs in immense, sheer equal sides of satisfaction and terror. you fell silent, unsure of if you could do this. a few seconds passed before you heard him ask again. with no answer, you knew he’d be coming— arriving any time now to see who his late-night visitor was. thinking was out of the question, your brain fully forming into sludge at this point. reacting, you pulled the golden handle and slid between the gap— sneaking into his room.
  * ♘ he had a pen in his hand, a document on his desk, and glasses sitting upon his nose bridge. he looked up, smiling at the sight— showing his teeth in a sideways smirk. he’d yet to drop the pen. you set your pointer finger to your lips, shushing him of any sound. a wave of embarrassment washed over you, you blushed hot— throwing your hands to your face to motion up and over your cheeks, onto your forehead, and back down your jaws before committing to your next idea.
  * ♘ erwin discarded the pen and pair of glasses, swiveling his chair to the outside of his desk as you made it around— stepping until you were standing between his thighs. his eyes glossed like they had before, tongue barely touching his top lip— you would have missed it if you weren’t paying attention. without a word, you lowered to sit in his lap once more. this time being familiar, you snaked your arms around his nape before running your fingers down his chest and finally taking both of his cheeks in your palms. bewildered, erwin allowed whatever you wanted to do.
  * ♘ without permission, you lightly planted a soft kiss against him only to pull back to see how he’d react. a heave of breath rushed from inside of him before his arm swooped behind your back, picking you up to slam you against the scattered stack of papers. hungrily, he ripped at the satin tie that held your robe together— groaning as he saw what he’d unveiled.
  * ♘ pulling at his shirt, you drug him down to meet your kiss again. sloppy, this time, they spoke of pent up desire and need. his hands worked at his belt, fumbling focus for he couldn’t move fast enough. what drove him mad was the run of his hair through your hand when you touched his undercut, timed perfectly with the vibrations of his vocal chords groan against your teeth on his neck.
  * ♘ “stop.” erwin whispered then jerked away, standing straight up to let his palms fall flat against the desk of the outside of your open thighs. he stood, perfect height to your entrance, catching his breath assuring you in a eyes-closed smile that everything was alright— it had just been a while for him and he didn’t want to spoil it.
  * ♘ finally undoing, his cock sprung free. a quick, downward stroke or two heighted the outline of his bicep muscles through his white shirt before he ripped it over his head and threw it on the floor. he was healing nicely, you noted. he looked at you momentarily between the stages of steps he was taking to get ready. spitting into his hand, he rubbed the saliva onto his head and that was too much of sight for you. you shifted impatiently before he grabbed both of your hips and lined you up at the edge of the desktop.
  * ♘ as it was known, erwin was a gambling man-- and he was about to try his luck. “tell me,” he said, running the tip of himself against your entrance in a tease to win an answer out of you. “who do you ache for, (y/n)?” he asked, mouth agape and looking into your euphoric pupils. an unholy and involuntary whine escaped your inside when he said it, it was hot. the answer is obvious, yet not enough for erwin. _“say it.”_ he demanded, refusing anything more until his name left your lips. 




End file.
